This invention relates to quick release linkage mechanisms and in particular to such mechanisms which employ a compound toggle-compound hip latch arrangement and which can be employed as the principal release element in single hook bomb release systems.
Present day quick release mechanisms which employ pins and associated links use an inordinate number of elements to achieve their function and tend to malfunction with increasing wear. As is well known, quick release requires very small motion at critically set separation points. Progressive wear at these points induces either hypersensitive triggering or forced over latch which conditions severely limit the useful life of present day quick release mechanisms.